Lies
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: AU.Gaara hasn't been a goodboyfriend lately, with all the lies he tells even though Sakura already knows. And all the drama his causing will Sakura ever be the same again? Just a short fic and has a peom with it :).


**This is a story I came up with as I was writing a poem and though it was cool for Gaara and Sakura fic, so please tell me how the story AND the poem is thanks ****. **

_Those eyes,_

_Like a gate of lies._

_Forever you hate,_

_Because you're always so late._

A pink haired assisted doctor was scribbling away on her note pad as she started to remember her red haired boyfriend, Gaara, and how he lied about not coming to her mother and father's second wedding re-new vows. An important date for her family and yet he lied to her face, yet again, just so he could go out and gamble with his friends.

He always did this to her wither it was important or not. And yes she knew he was lying because she would always go down to his work place and find him either drinking or gambling with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Matsuri, the town's slut, and of course he wouldn't see her as he would be too _busy_ with what he was doing.

She signed and sat back even further in her chair, she didn't know why she was still with him. Maybe because she was madly in love with him and still just could let go, not yet. She knew he wouldn't miss the really _important _dates, but she couldn't help and wonder why he did this to her because even if he didn't miss the really important dates he would always be mad at something or angry and it wouldn't be her fault as she was already there. Maybe it was because he was always so late.

She signed yet again and rubbed her temples before getting up from her chair and seeing if there were any patients that needed attending to.

_Why must you always be so mean,_

_And yet you always lean._

_I hate you right now,_

_Yes I hear you growl._

_But that ain't gonna change._

Sakura was sitting in her and Gaara's living room, sitting in one of their red chairs with her arms crossed, and just shaking her head as she thought how her boyfriend was so rude to Ino, her best friend, last night. I mean sure her dress was so short you could see what was underneath but you don't go around and start pointing around and saying how Ino likes her men, with nothing at all. She was so over it but she just couldn't bring herself to stop their relationship. Like Gaara isn't always mean he can be nice, sometimes. He does have his weak days when he losing a bet… to… Naruto and he leans… on Sakura when his up….set.

She banged her hands on the coach with a loud _thump _ and had both of her hands covering her head and silently crying to herself and thought over and over, _I hate you Gaara_. And she could just hear him in the background growling if she said such things to him.

She Shook her and sniffed her nose and had her hands on her thigh as she rubbed up and down with them and smiled. She knows it isn't going to change that she hates but she still loves him but has little bit of love left though.

_I feel like I've been cut so deep,_

_Now I can't even sleep._

Sakura was really in pain now and I mean really. She seriously hated the man she called 'boyfriend' as she caught him and the town's slut, Matsuri, making out at his work place down at the pub, during his work hour! She just couldn't believe her eyes as she now sat at Ino's place and in her arms as she tried to sooth her by rubbing her back while on the coach.

"Shhh Sakura it ok am here now, it's ok" Ino said rocking back and forth.

"Ino… how could he?" Sakura cried as she clung on to Ino.

"I don't know babe…. I really don't know" she shook her head.

"Is… is there something wrong with me" her body began to shake.

"Girl" she stopped the action she was doing and made Sakura look at her " there is nothing wrong with you…. His just… having a hard time realising it, that's all" she said and began rocking Sakura again.

"Yeah" Sakura sniffed her nose "your right" she smiled and looked up at Ino "Thanks Ino I appreciate it… with all you done for me" and she perused to get up and grab her belongings and walk straight home.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted before Sakura walked out the door.

"Yes" she said.

"Why don't you stay here for the night… you know to get things straight with yourself" she said looking worriedly at her friend.

"You know.. Maybe you right I'll… stay the night for my sake" she smile and got her phone out her purse and texted someone.

"Who you texting?" Ino asked and trying to look over the phone to see what she was doing.

"Gaara" she said simply.

"Sakura I just told you can't-"

"Don't worry Ino am just saying am at your place and that am staying here for the night" she laughed and shook her head.

"Alright… well anyway it's already nine O'clock and we both have a busy day at the hospital tomorrow otherwise if we don't get enough sleep Tsunade will have our heads in" Ino cried teasingly.

"Heheh, yeah" Sakura said and both the girls bet their good nights and went upstairs to their separate rooms and got ready for bedtime for other night of sleep, except Sakura… she didn't get any sleep.

_A heart shattered,_

_And there is no hope,_

_For me I'm just a dope._

Sakura's heart was breaking everyday as she saw what was happing to Gaara. Like last night she caught him and Matsuri, _again, _but this time Gaara and Matsuri weren't just kissing but doing something much more than a little kissing and smooching, no something be on that.

Sakura was at her mother's house, and being winter, was wearing the new red top with sleeves going down to her wrists and a blue scarf that had been owned by her grandma. Her was mother smiling happily knowing her daughter was wearing something special to them all.

Sakura smiled back at the older woman drinking tea as they sat on the seats on the pouch and laughing at the old times. But Sakura couldn't help but always space out and think about Gaara and her, and where they stand. Like she is sure he would know by now that she already knows about him and _Matsuri_ but she can't help but wonder.

She does feel like there is still a little love but… what was she thinking of course there is no hope for them anymore. With all the stuff that's been happing you would at least think she would have a brain to know that it's time for the both of them to split and move on with their lives and not have any doubts anymore.

No right now she was just being selfish, being a dope just like Naruto, she is still so caught up in the moment of love that she just doesn't want to let go. What an idiot she is and what a dope she'll be.

"You alright dear? You've been spacing out for a while now" her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Oh no am alright mother, am just thinking about the old times you know and … how I miss them" she smiled her mother and drank the tea they shared and went on and talked about something else.

_Why am I hanging?_

_When I now what happens._

_I'll fall in love,_

_And then it's all done._

_No words,_

_No calls,_

_And no more loving._

Sakura was in bed with Gaara as he had his back turned to her and she was laying straight and looking up at the roof thinking about everything that's happened so far. Gaara drinking and gambling. Gaara always being late. Gaara and Matsuri kicking it off. And Gaara and her… were slowly drifting apart.

Sakura silently wept at that thought and she covered up her face with her hands and cried there, with him with here, him not comforting her… and him not _being_ there for _her._

Sakura should of know what was gonna happing with her and Gaara she knew from the very start; You see Gaara and Sakura met at the train station down town and were both heading to work. Sakura was wearing a yellow singlet and blue jeans, while Gaara was wearing a black singlet and grey pants. There were both going to get on the same doorway entrance when they both just fell into each other. Sakura was about to yell at him but the moment she saw his face she stopped.

The reason she stopped was because she knew who he was, the towns bad-boy who just moved to her city because he was kicked out of his. She heard about it and Tsunade, the head doctor of the hospital, warned her about him and to stay away. So she did what was best out she ran.

And of course, even if she didn't wish it, they continued to run into each. And after a while they started to see each other more and soon became a couple. Even though she heard such terrible things about him, which see now sees true, she continues to be with him.

She's just waiting for the day when it _really_ does ends; will they still see each other? Will they be friends? Will he even call her and just want to hang out still? Does even love her still? But most of all did he really love her at all? She's just waiting for that day.

_I see an ape,_

_No prince with a cape,_

_No._

Sakura and Gaara were at her mother and father's house for a party on his promotion of head of the pub. Everyone was cheering and laughing as they all congratulate him for his hard work and dedication. Everyone was there Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Temari and even Matsuri, as much as she wants to clobber her, she resisted to harm her… for now.

As everyone was going around Gaara and still cheering and laughing she thought she might step out for some much needed air and take a good look outside. And as she did she really started to think of Gaara as a thief or some kind of… animal. She laughed a little at that and crossed her arms as she stared out to the road.

She saw a young couple handing hands and skipping along as they laughed and smiled at each other like they were the only two people in this world, Sakura really missed that, she remember what it was really like to love someone and feel like they are the only one that can make you feel that way and you just can't stand to lose them… that's how she used to feel with Gaara.

She turned her head to the right and walked up to the wooded poles and jumped up on the railing and saw an older couple now. They were handing hands much like the younger couple but the only difference is they are sitting down and smiling like fools and talking about something that got to do with their marriage and laughed. Sakura frowned as she badly wanted that kind of relationship with Gaara and her. To be madly in love and still laugh and smile about the old times and still be so close.

She had her head down and tried to picture her and Gaara being that way again, but she just couldn't, and tired disparately not to cry as she didn't want to alarm anyone when she got back in the room. She sniffed her nose and looked up at the sky.

Tsunade was right she should of never even ran in with Gaara and continued afterwards, he was no prince with a cape no more, no. she should of just listened she should.

She looked up at the sky once more and saw the twinkle little stars and looked at the front door and got up from the rail and walked to the door. She took one last look at the couples who were still there and then walked in.

_And it feels like a hole,_

_Deep in my soul._

_On fire,_

_And it's from you,_

_You liar._

Sakura was again at the hospital and was signing some paperwork Tsunade had given her as she saw one of her favourite employees look very distress and had her signed to paper work for that day. Tsunade was right as Sakura continued the swelling pain from the heart and the agony Gaara was causing.

Sakura felt like her heart had been stubbed multiple times that it had caused a massive hole in her heart and there was nothing she could just do at the moment. With all the lies and cheating Gaara was doing she just could barely hold the tears.

Sakura was having those days again when she would just sit at her desk and crumble and shake as she saw Gaara and Matsuri continue on with their secret relationship and she would just cry and cry. Her soul felt like it was on fire as every time she would close her eyes and just see Gaara and Matsuri, that's all she saw. And she would just crumble.

_I can't move,_

_But you can grove._

_Am stuck,_

_Your luck._

Sakura really didn't want to get out of bed that day as she felt too heartbroken at the moment and wouldn't even look at Gaara sometimes when he walk past or asked her something. Gaara asked if she wanted to go out clubbing that night but Sakura denied and said she felt sick, and she really did.

He just brushed it off and said he'll go by himself, she doubted that, and she just stayed in bed for the rest of the day. She couldn't but wonder how he can be so himself even though his done terrible things and yet have nothing to regret. She just didn't understand.

She was upset, depress, alone, heartbroken and a complete miss and she doesn't know right from wrong anymore, or doesn't have her head in the game no more. And he was happy, cheerful, mean, aggressive, a complete ass and a total bad-ass.

She rolled over on the bed and thought some more. She thought what she did wrong with their relationship as she just couldn't remember what she did to miss things up with them both. Like she did everything for Gaara everything and yet he did this to her cheated and lied to her. She just still couldn't believe it.

She then thought on the topic of what Ino said about maybe possibly ending it with them both. I mean they hardly talk anymore and don't even haven't had sex it 6 mouths, his right as she pounding the towns slut, he was doing everything without her and winning big and not evening sharing his profits of his gambling money. She just shook her head and felt really tired of just think about Gaara so she thought she might get some sleep before Gaara gets home and does whatever.

_You broke me,_

_And didn't care._

_I could do any dare,_

_And still wouldn't care._

_You're an eternity flame,_

_Never could you be tamed._

Sakura was at her mother's house and told Gaara she won't be back for a while as he had enough of Gaara for at least a while as she had told him she needed a break from him, well she didn't tell him that.

Sakura was so in need to just stop thinking about Gaara because of all the things he has put Sakura through so far by lying, cheating and drinking and gambling. Sakura just shook her and sat her head between her legs and just looked out the window.

It was raining outside, pouring, and it looked like there was going to be thunder soon and sure enough not even a minute went by and loud clashing noises were heard from outside. And Sakura just sat there and staring at particle nothing but she was thinking.

_Oh Gaara, why oh why did you have to lie even though I already knew what you do you drink, you gamble and you even cheat on me. Is my pain and suffering not enough, do you have to completely destroy me in order to feel satisfied. Was my love for you not enough? _

_You've completely broke me to little pieces and right know I feel so broken and lonely and destroyed there's a deep dark hole in my heart and it can't be filled. You don't even care…. Not once have I heard 'are you ok?' or 'how are you?" not once. _Sakura began to cry.

_I could walk a thousand miles to Suna, where you live, and back with no shoes. Or, or you could throw any dare to me and I would do it… and you still would even notice me, no, you would think nothing of it and just walk away without a word. You just wouldn't care._ Sakura's body just began to shake and tremble with each word she would think.

_You're an eternity flame… one that couldn't be tamed, you can't be put out just simply. Your flame is red and orange as you burn anything as good as god. And you take the life out of those who do so much for you… I shouldn't have lit you… I shouldn't. Your meant to keep me warm and safe, blissful and encouraging not violent and, and burning all that is near you. _Sakura's body began to go numb as she thought one last time before crying herself to sleep.

_I truly loved you, Gaara._

_I cried,_

_You lied._

_Am hurt,_

_You flirt._

_How could you,_

_One that owns the hood._

Sakura was still at her mother's place as she couldn't believe what she saw at his pub. She thought she might go and surprise him and see if there is still a little bit of hope that he still has feelings for her and she was just overreacting with this whole all deal, she was wrong.

She caught him with Matsuri, yet again, and some other girl all having a three-way, in the back where the storage room was, and he just looked at her with no regretful eyes. And said nothing.

She couldn't believe it… after all they've been through he lied and cheated one to many times, he really hurt her this time… he really did. He still had the decency to even keep going even after she left.

_That bastard how could he… I've had enough with him and all his done. I really wish I could just roll over and die and go into a deep dark hole and never return, never… this is the last time… the last_. And she fall asleep, yet again, where she was.

_I hid my face in shame,_

_And feel like am lame._

Ino came over to have a girls night out and hopefully cheer Sakura up, but sadly, it wasn't working as she barely spoke with the group and didn't even laugh with Naruto came around, to try and scare the girls, climbed the rosed latter on the side of the two-story house with white face-paint and red kanji letters spelling death and scare and as he was about to climb up from the latter and scare the girls just as Ino closed the window to where Naruto's hands were and slammed his hands on the window seal.

The poor guy couldn't get his hands free as he was pulling and tucking until finally someone, after an hour, notice Naruto at the window and sweat smothering his face paint and clearly tired of trying to get free. The girls were about to let him free till they decided it was much better to leave him where he was and teach him a lesson to not try and scare the girls but also to have a little fun.

Of course in Naruto's defence, clearly wasn't having any fun. So other hour has past and Naruto started losing feeling in his hands, but also have be tortured in watching a boring girls movie, They all decided to set him free. But as they all did Naruto forgot he was still up on the latter that went straight up to the roof and fall face-palm on o the ground with a little bit of grass and dirt covered in his mouth, which he, didn't enjoy.

And after an hour of all the girls telling each-other funny moments of Naruto they all seen and laughed about the good times, Sakura was still as miserable as she was yesterday and was feeling worse than before, not all the things happen with Naruto wasn't course it was, but because she was basically hiding her face and shame and sadness because she wasn't up to the party at the moment.

But with every party most came to an end so all the girls had their pyjamas on and all got ready for bed and all slept silently and happy, except Sakura.

_I ran for you,_

_And you didn't even look at me,_

_Not once._

_You walked,_

_I talked,_

_You smiled,_

_I frowned._

_You hate me now?_

_Ow._

Sakura was at Gaara and her place packing up all her stuff as she was getting ready to move back in with her parents, and forget all about Gaara. She was packing up all her clothes in a suitcase and all her bathroom and other stuff that she knew wouldn't be ruined during her carrying to her parent's place.

Sakura face was all but sadden when she picked up some photos of her and Gaara actually happy and cheerful with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck and turning her head and smile at the camera and him have that smirk on his face. She really missed that time. She lowed her eyes to the ground and wept a little before counting were she left off.

Gaara walked through the door and just walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the ball with fruit in it and tossed it up in the air and took a bite before disappearing into their- his room.

She frowned, he didn't even look at her not once. She huffed and threw a teddy bear in the box, a gift from Gaara, and just moved the box outside with all the other boxes. She spent the whole day just clearly out the house that she and Gaara _USED_ to share.

_Am gone,_

_Not on your lawn._

_But high up there,_

_Not here,_

_Or there,_

_Not anywhere._

_With you._

_You're not here anymore,_

_Nor am I there._

_Nowhere._

_I am no lamb,_

_Who ran._

_You lied,_

_And I died._

_No more,_

_I made a new law._

She was gone, gone from his life forever and now… she was finally happy finally free from all the hate and hurt. No more Gaara and his losing bets and no more of the town's slut Matsuri. But epically no more Gaara and his wicket ways no… she was happy and she plans to stay happy for as long as she can.

This time… this time she'll really know who she's dating this time. But for now she'll just enjoy all the time she has and feel as free as she likes no one to tell her otherwise. Sakura smiled for the first time in… in forever and she looked at her family and knew this… is her true family because they don't tell lies like Gaara did… no they are some much better than him… so much.

She smiled again and joined in to play a game with her family and then after look at some old pictures of her and her family and friends and what a good time she had then and a good time she has now.

_And you are no more._

**Wow that took me forever to right and am really happy had this story turned out and hope you all like it to so please R/R PLEASE I do enjoy all your comments even if it to tell me about my mistakes. **


End file.
